Girl Power
by SonicNerd
Summary: 6 girls are better then 3...STOP THINKING DIRTY
1. (GNO)

Chapter 1: (GNO)

"Ugghhhhhh...When's the fun going to start" Said Blair

"Oh will you stop complaining Blair" Said Maka

"You been moping around since you got here" Added by Maka

"Yeah, Yeah You're just jealous...A-CUP" Snicked Blair

"WHATEVER I'M NOT THAT SMALL" YELLED MAKA

"Do I need to get soul in here?" Questioned Blair

Before Maka could make a bad comeback, Tsubaki interrupted.

"Calm down you two, we haven't even ate yet" Interrupted by Tsubaki "*sigh* Whatever, where are the guy's anyway?" Said Maka "I think they'll be here in a while, but in the mean time...Wanna play a game of "What's can i make-up"?" Asked Blair

Confused Maka and Tsubaki willingly agreed to Blair's odd game.

"What will i make up" Asked Blair

"A donkey?" Asked Maka, "A Monkey" Asked Tsubaki

As Blair waved her arms around out came a hollow pumpkin.

As she opened the pumpkin...

"Nope its...Maka's bra" Smiled Blair

"Wow Its so small" Said Blair

"OH YOU MOTHER FU..." Said Maka

But before she could finish her rant, Tsubaki intervened.

"That's (laughs a little's) not Funny (Laugh gets louder) BLAIR!" Said Tsubaki

"Oh hush up Maka i'm only joking, You know kitty-cat loves you" Said as she tries to calm down Maka"

"Whatever" Said Maka

After that funny little spat; the girls go back to there game.

"A Doll" Said Maka, "A Car" Said Tsubaki

As Blair pull's out...

"What Is that?" Asked Maka, "That kinda look's like Black-Star" Said Tsubaki

"Well it kinda does...Well the hair anyway" Said Blair

As Blair holds a weird looking doll thing that kinda looks like Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Well i guess i'll keep this; Actually he kinda cute...I'm gonna call him...Speedy...Speedy the Porcupine" Said Blair

"Alright, whatever" Said Blair

"Soul's Hat" Asked Maka, "Black Star's Coat" Asked Tsubaki

"WOW YOU GUYS SUCK AT THIS GAME, NOPE ITS... A BOX CONTAINING A PORTAL TO A ANOTHER DIMENSION" SAID BLAIR

With the most confused look on their faces, Maka and Tsubaki just stared at Blair.

"What the hell kinda of cat with a really strong magic are you?" Question Maka

"I don't Know" Said with a smile by Blair

"Hey guy's i have a better idea...LET'S THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW" Said Tsubaki

All the girls gave each other a pedophile smile and they threw the box clear out the window.

"Well that was fun" Said Blair

Without them know Medusa had got hit by the box in the face.

"WHAT THE FUDGING FUDGE...WHAT THE HELL AND BEYOND WAS THAT" YELLED MEDUSA

"HELL, JUST HIT ME IN THE FACE" SAID MEDUSA

"Oooohhh what's this?" Asked Medusa

As she stared at the humming and glowing box, she starred to mess with it, and when i say/write mess with it i mean she started to kick the shit out of it until it open.

"Aim for my face will ya...U came to the wrong neighborhood MOFO" Yelled Medusa

When the box opened a large portal spouted up and suck her in. The portal became bigger and bigger until it set it's sights on our three eye cand...i mean female heroes.

"UHHHHHHH BLAIR WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" SCREAMED MAKA

"OH ITS JUST A PORTAL...WTF RANDOM PORTAL IS RANDOM" YELLED BLAIR

"IT'S HEADED STRAIGHT TOWARD'S US" SCREAMED TSUBAKI

As the girls tried to run, and Maka yelling at Blair for trying to scarfie her to the portal, it gained on them.

"Were swer.." as Maka was taken

"NOOOO MA..." As Tsubaki as took-en as well"

"Oh i see you take the hottest one last...JERKFACE!" As Blair was taken.

As the girl's were taken up the portal went back to the box and took its self with the girl's. The portal on the inside and ot was a red swirling vortex that look very weird.

"Where are we headed" asked Tsubaki

"I don't' Know" Said Blair

"Well i don't know where were going, but LOOK!" Yelled Maka

As the girls came across Medusa, all four of the saw a white light.

"Damn it are we going to die" Yelled Medusa

All of them went threw the white light. A bright flash had happened and then all was silent As Maka opened her eyes she saw Three tall, teenage, Cute (especially the green one), costume were girls.

"Who are YOU?" Asked Maka before passing out.

The Three girls looked at poor Maka, Tsubaki, and Blair and thought to themselves if the should help them.


	2. Long Way From Home

Chapter 2: Long way from home

The city of TOWNSVILE…WAS INVATED BY FOUR RANDOM FEMALE'S.

In the far end of Townsville, there was Professor Utoniam (Sorry I spelled that wrong) house/lab living with his son Ken, his dog Poochi, and his three super powered girls who saved Maka, Tsubaki, and Blair.

"Are they ever going to wake up?" Asked Buttercup

"Maybe their dead" Said Bubbles

I hope not, that means we dragged their heavy asses all the way here for no reason" Sighed Blossom

Waking up from there slumber, Blair wakes up in a fit at Blossom.

"HEY….WHO CALLING FAT RED HEAD" Yelled Blair

"Yay, their awake!" Screamed Bubbles

"Whe... (Moans) Where are we" As Maka woke up"

"You're in Townsville…A few hours ago you and a another women fell from the sky….well out of a portal" Said Blossom

"Ughhh what happened to the other women?" Asked Tsubaki as she woke up

"She went off with that box that contain the portal, she was able to hold her own so we thought that we should just let her go" Said Buttercup

"Great now we have to find Medusa and get that box" Moaned Maka

"Wait…Who ARE you people anyway?" Asked Blair

"Yeah, and how did you girls save us?" Asked Tsubaki

"And how do guys were that skirt, to be honest it looks very hard to fight in" Said Maka

"You have no idea" Muttered Buttercup

"I'm Blossom, I'm the leader, the comic nerd, and the one who LOVES FOOD" Said Blossom

"I'm Bubbles, I'm the cute one (Blossom and Buttercup: HEY!), the happy/nice one, and the one who can speak too animals" Said Bubbles

"I'm Buttercup, I'm the AWESOME one, the strongest one, and…." Yelled Buttercup

"The loudest one!" Said Bubbles

"Yeah, and the bitcheist one" Said Blossom.

"Whatever" Shrugged Buttercup.

"We Are….THE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z" They yelled together.

Maka, Blair, and Tsubaki smiled at their girly awesomeness.

"And they are…..." Said Tsubaki

"I'm Ken, nice to meet you" As he ran too her and tried to hug her.

"Ooookay" As she hugged him

"Weird" Said Bubbles and Maka

"I'm the Professor, I watch the girls and make sure that they know what they're doing when they go out to save the city" Said Pro.

"That's my son Ken…..Ken if you don't mind could you please stop rubbing up against that women's legs" Said Pro.

"Sorry" As he got off of her

"Wait, who are you guys" As Blossom

"I'm Maka, the leader, the smart one, and the bookworm" Said Maka

I'm Tsubaki, I'm a weapon (As she transformed), I'm the reasonable one, and…." Said Tsubaki

"The cute one" Ken said very low

"What was that Ken?" Asked Tsubaki

"Oh nothing" Sighed Ken

"I'm Blair, I'm the SEXY one (as she looked at Maka), I'm also a cat with really strong magic, and I have big pumpkins (Oh for the love of…..Stop thinking dirty! =p)" Said Blair

"Well how are you guys gonna get back to your dimension" Asked the Professor

"Well I guess we need to find that box, and pray that it puts us back in our dimension" Said Tsubaki

"Well I don't know about you girls but I'm hungry" Said Blair

"Anybody got any fish?" She continued

As Blair got up and went around the house too look for some food, Maka, Tsubaki, and the PPGZ got to know each other.

"So you guys fight crime here in the city" Asked Maka

"Yup's were Townsville number one superheroes" Bubbles responded

"What do you girls do" Asked Buttercup

"We go to a school for Weapon's and their Misters" Said Tsubaki

"I'm a Weapon" Said Tsubaki

"Wait…Tsubaki if were going up against Medusa how are u going to fight and what about me? Asked Maka

"I'm sure the Professor can help with that" Said Blossom

"Maybe he can make you your weapon…witch is….? Asked Bubbles

"It's my best friend/weapon…Soul Eater" Said Maka

"Oooooo, is he your Boyfriend?" Giggled Bubbles

"What NO! Please every girl is after him in our school, mostly this girl Miya, who this one time try to get his wiener" Said Maka (HOTDOG…Stop thinking dirty)

"Well what about you Tsubaki?

"My mister is a very…..well….he's very….." Said Tsubaki

"ANNOYING AS SHIT" YELLED MAKA

"I guess" Said Tsubaki

"Well what about you girls, do you have boyfriends" Asked Maka

"Yeah, all of us do" Smiled Blossom

"Mine is Brick" Smiled Blossom

Mine is Bommer" Smiled Bubbles

"Mine is Butch or Dumbass" Trying not to blush Buttercup

"Wait, you call your boyfriend a Dumbass" Questioned Tsubaki and Maka

"Yeah, he enjoys it for whatever reason" Said Buttercup

"Tell them what he calls you" Laughed Blossom and Bubbles

"HELL NO BUTTFACE ASSHOLES" YELLED BUTTERCUP

"Sure….BUTTERBUTT" Said Bubbles and Blossom

"I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU" YELLED BUTTERCUP

"Clam down damn it" said Blossom

"Whatever" Shrugged Buttercup

Minutes later Blair let out a scream.

"Ahhh Bring it on you dog" Yelled Blair

"Don't you dare lick me" Yelled Blair

"I thought girls like it when their pussy is wet….You are a cat after all" Said Poochi (Stop thinking like that)

As the girls ran from the lab to Blair's loud screaming and small pumpkin blasting, they saw her fighting a small dog with a heart on him.

"Pumpkin Blast" Went Blair as a Pumpkin bomb went from her hand

"Ahhhhhhh" Went Poochi as he tried to dodge her attacks and running away

"Blair STOP" Went Maka

"Poochi Calm your dog boobs" Yelled Buttercup

The fight ended with Poochi and Blair Staring at Maka, and the others. When the PPGZ explained everything with Poochi and what he can do, Blair try to convince them to get rid of him.

"Come on guys I'm a cat, what do you expect?" Said Blair

"Oh yeah I say we just throw her in a ocean somewhere, I know how much cats LOVE water" Said Poochi

"You little…..*sigh* Hey Maka what happened to Medusa anyway where did she go and how are we going to find her.

"Actually yeah! Where did she run off to…." Said Maka

~Somewhere by Mojo Jojo's hideout~

"Ughhhh at least I got away from those idiots" Groaned Medusa

"But where am I" She continued

"You're in the presence of…MOJO JOJO" A large talking monkey said

"What?" Said Medusa

As Mojo help Medusa and carried her back to his very old and creepy hideout, he told her where she is, what happened, and how to snap her fingers LIKE A BOSS.

"Hmmm, that we'll come in handy one day, thank you Monkey-Man" Said Medusa

"You're welcome, Snake Lady, and what are you planning to do with that box" Asked Mojo

"Hmmm, I got it" Yelled Mojo

"LET'S TAKE OVER TOWNSVELLE, AND GET RID OF THOSE PESCKY POWERPUFF GIRLS" He Yelled

"Well I was going to get a cheeseburger and a milkshake, but you're plan sound much better" She smiled

"Okay so I'll help you get rid of your power puff problem, and you help me get rid of misters and weapon problem" She continued

"I think this team-up is going to very, EVILLLLL" Laughed Mojo

"I guess" Said Medusa

As Mojo and Medusa agree to their evil deeds, they only in sure their soon coming ass-whopping from our 6 stripe,,,, I mean Hero's.

The city of TOWNSVILLE….Is about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Back In Action

Chapter 3: Back in action

The city of TOWNSVILLE…..is back for another chapter: D

~The next day In the Professor lab~

"So do you think the professor can help us with our weapon problem" Maka asked

"Maybe, but we should check so we can put a fight up" Bubbles answered

"So where do even start looking for Medusa" Tsubaki questioned

"We'll just have to look around New Townsville" Said Blair

(My stupid-self just realized that it's New Townsville *faceplam* sorry any hardcore fans for my stupidity)

"Let's hope" Maka Added

As the girls entered the room with the professor and Ken, he was working on an experiment while Ken watched. The PPGZ explained their predicament and how they need help to find Medusa.

"I think I can help guys with your problems, and you two back in action" Professor said while nodding to Maka and Tsubaki

"Really that's amazing Professor" Tsubaki said with a grin

"But, how" Maka Questioned

"If I can get the DNA of both Soul and Black Star I can hopefully, make replacements for the time being" He answered

"Tsubaki do we have any sample's" Maka asked

As they searched thru their pockets, Maka found a lock of soul's hair.

"Maka, why do you have a soul's hair in your pocket" Blair and Tsubaki Questioned

She looked very embarrassed and was red cheeked.

"I….Miss….Him….Sometimes…Okay" Said Maka

"Awww…" Went all the girls

"Shut up!" She quickly revoked

"Well I don't think I have anything to that has Black Star's DNA on it" She sighed

"Well maybe I can help" Ken said quietly

"How" Tsubaki said sweetly

"I very skilled in weapons and martial arts" He explained

"Oh yeah that's right" Poochi added

"We've been doing martial art training just in case anything has happened to the girls" He continued

"What type of weapon are you?" He asked

"I'm a Chain Scythe" She answered

"My favorite" He blushed

"Ken, are you ready to fight with the girls" Professor asked

"Of course I am" He said

"I wanna help the girls and Tsubaki needs someone" He continued

"And I need her" he said softly"

"I don't know Ken I don't want to put you in any danger" Tsubaki intervened

"I'll think about it Ken" Said the Professor

"Until then Maka let me help you with getting you a weapon" Said the Professor

The group followed the professor and went to a large machine on the far right of his lab. He explained that it was a DNA Sampler and maker.

"All you have to do is put Soul hair there" As he dropped Soul's hair in the sampler

About a haft an hour of him working, then as he press some buttons and did some cool sciencey shit, and TADA!

"Wow it looks just like him" As Maka beamed at her replacement Scythe

"It won't talk or make any wise cracks like him" Said the Professor

"Aww, but will I be able to use my soul residence" She asked

"Yes, you are all set to go" He answered.

"What about Tsubaki?" Asked Buttercup.

"My offer still stands" Said Ken.

"Are you sure you can handle me well Ken?" Tsubaki asked.

Ken gulped with glee. "Yes, ma'am" he answered.

Tsubaki transformed in to her weapon form and Ken grasped her and got into a battle stance.

"Wow! Tsubaki you are very light" He said in amazement.

"Awww, Thank you" She said.

"I can fight just perfectly with her, and best of all I can protect her and fight with her" He said with glee.

"Hey professor, is there any new gear you can give me" Asked Blair.

"How about a new cat toy" He responded.

As he pulled out a long and slim, black, leather, strong whip.

"Ooooh kitty likes" She said in Awe

"The last thing that kat needs is anything deadly" Snickered Maka

As Maka walked away, Blair gave her a quick whip on the leg.

"I'm loving this thing already" She laughed

After getting a custom too there new weapons and abilities everyone left the room and headed out in too New Townsville.

"Please be careful girls and Ken handle Tsubaki with care" Said Professor as the girls and Ken left.

"Don't get into any trouble" Said the Professor as he looked at Buttercup.

"What…He was asking for my fist in his mouth" She replied

"No, Buttercup he was asking for your fist out of his mouth and your foot out of his ass, and his bones not broken" He sighed

"Poor boy's in the hospital from that, may I remind you" Bubbles added

"And all of that started from him accidently tripping in front of you" Blossom interjected.

"Hey I thought he was trying to look up my skirt" She rebelled.

"Damn perverts" She ended her rant.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

~Downtown New Townsville~

So the gang went over to downtown to look around for their enemy in search for their way back home.

"So what's the plan" Said Ken

"I think we should spit up to find her" Said Blossom

"Yeah, maybe one of us can find her if we all go different way's" Said Blair

"Alright Power Puffs, You take to the sky's and we'll look around on the ground"

Said Maka

They all nodded in agreement. As the PPGZ flew around the downtown area, and The Soul Eater crew looked around on the ground a strange feeling was in the air. Maka, Tsubaki and Blair all went around the streets of Downtown looking around for any clues for questing anybody who has seen Medusa.

"Wow! It feels weird not being in death city" Said Tsubaki

"I don't know, I kinda like it here" said Blair

"Wait, guy's… who's that?" Said Ken

((Sorry to end the chapter like that .-.))


	4. Downtown Brawl

((Sorry for talking so long, it takes me a long time to do stuff hehe. Forgive me I procrastinate a lot. ))

Chapter 4: Downtown Brawl

A hooded women with long blonde hair caught Ken's eye.

"Could that be?" Maka questioned.

The three ran toward the women and tackled her. They all bum rushed the poor women.

"Ughh, what gives" She question as she tried to give up.

"Give it up Medusa!" Yelled Maka.

As the women squirmed her way out the group on top of her, her hood came off. The women long hair showed her bangs.

"What's the matter with you three? She yelled as she got up.

"Oh sorry" Said Maka, "We thought you were someone else" As Tsubaki popped her head out of weapon form.

The woman was surprised and confused at the sight of Tsubaki, and she walked away very quickly.

"Well that went well" Joked Blair.

~Back in the Air~

"I hope we find Medusa soon" Said Bubbles.

"Yeah, no telling what she's capable of here in New Townsville" Blossom added.

"Any idea where she could be?" Asked Buttercup.

Her sisters nodded in disagreement. After a few hours of searching both groups met up in the middle of Downtown.

"Any luck?" Asked PPGZ.

The others shook their heads in disappointment.

"Guys, do we even know what she's doing, I mean it's not like she has anything to do in New Townsville" Said Blair.

"Well she still has that box and that's your only way of getting home" Said Blossom.

"Wait, girls witch way did Medusa go anyway? Ken asked.

"Oh yeah!" The exclaimed.

"Maybe we'll find some clues their" Bubbles smiled.

"Wait, PPGZ you girls protect the city right?" Asked Tsubaki.

"Yeah, and we don't even get paid for it" Buttercup replied.

"What do you even protect it from?" Tsubaki asked.

And with that a large mechanical monkey robot appeared and started tearing thru Downtown. Looks like mojo is up to his old tricks….Again. ((Where does he even get all the money to make this stuff? O.o)).

"Speak of the devil" Said Blossom.

"Well to answer your question Tsubaki, we fight that" Buttercup replied.

"What is that thing?" Yelled Maka.

"Gee, its big, it's robotic, and It looks like a Big Ass monkey, wonder what it could be" Blair snickered.

"Can't that monkey ever take a break?" Bubbles questioned.

The robot's clear motives were to head towards the girls, as it destroyed everything in its path. It work its way towards them. When in range, the cockpit opened to revel MoJo inside.

"Miss me girls" He laughed.

"You wish banana brain" Blossom went.

"Yeah, what's your plan for today, because I hope getting beat by us is a part of it." Bubbles added.

"You should just give up while you're ahead" Buttercup added.

Maka, Blair, and Tsubaki seem very confused.

"Are you guys taking to a monkey?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Yeah, this is Mojo JoJo, he was also affect by chemical Z rays" Said Bubbles.

"Ahhh Mojo know his know name, Mojo can speak for himself thank you very much.

"Quiet monkey man!" Said Blair.

"NO ONE TELLS MOJO WHAT TO DO!" He yelled.

"MOJO WILL SHOW YOU PRETTY CAT LADY" He yelled

He started to throw a tantrum and went ape shit ((See what I did there :3)). ((Yeah, yeah I know he's a monkey, but bleh :p)).

He started to cause more destruction and cause more mayhem. He destroyed buildings, cars, towers, and anything in the surrounding area.

"So are we just going to stand here?" Said Blossom.

"Let's get him" Smiled Bubbles, Buttercup nodded.

The girls took to the sky.

"Maka, Blair, Ken, Keep the civilians safe, we'll handle Mojo" Blossom yelled.

They nodded in agreement and went to help the people of New Townsville and the PPGZ went to stop Mojo.

Help! HELP! People screamed as some were caught under some of the rubbish.

"We're coming" Ken Yelled (Stop thinking like that!).

The girls went to the top of Mojo's robot.

"All right Mojo what do you want this time?" Exclaimed Blossom.

"To get rid of you powerpuffs of course!" He yelled.

He swung the large robotic arm to the left. He destroyed an abandoned building in the process.

"And to cause a little destruction while I'm at it" He smiled.

"Not when we're around" Bubbles yelled.

Mojo swung his robotic arm at the girls and they dodged it.

"Girls we need a plan" Blossom said.

"Yeah, how bout we get rid of both his arms" Said Bubbles.

"Yeah, then we attack the heart of his robot" Buttercup added.

"Hey I'm supposed to be the one who comes up with the plans" Blossom joked.

~Back on the ground~

Maka, and the others help people leave the area and get out of danger. Ken threw Tsubaki's chains to keep falling rock's from on people. Maka led people and protect groups out of the area. Blair blew up any blocked off areas with her pumpkins and led people to safety.

~Back in the air~

"Girls aim for the arm's" Blossom urged.

The girls headed straight for the arms and started the attack. Buttercup headed for the left and went to smash it off.

"Graviton Drive" She yelled.

She broke apart the arm, but it was still connected to the robot.

"Megaton Dunk" She went as she broke off the robot's arm.

Bubbles and Blossom continued to break off the right arm.

"Bubbles Champagne" She yelled out as the bubbles went and fried the circuits to the arm. "Shooting Yo-Yo" Blossom yelled out to wrap her yo-yo around the arm. With the yo-yo wrapped around she yanked it and the arm fell apart.

Both arms to the robot were token apart.

"Good jobs girls" Blossom said. Her teammates nodded in agreement.

"Ahhhh, Mojo may have lost his feet, but I can still kick" As she started to kick around everywhere.

"Ken….NOW" Maka yelled.

Ken threw his chains around the robots feet and caught him of guard.

Maka quickly flew to the robot feet and disabled them.

"Nice one Maka" Tsubaki said.

As Mojo and his robot fell back, with no hands or arms landed on its back. Blair in her cat form cut open a hole on the middle of the robot. She turned and drop a multiple of pumpkin bombs in it, headed back to the others.

"Bye, Bye Monkey Man" She laughed.

The robot's inner core blew, and sent Mojo sky-high.

"You haven't seen the last of Mojo" He yelled as he flew off.

All of the girls high fived and stuff.

"Nice one guys" The PPGZ said.

"Thanks" The others went.

"Hey look" Went Bubbles.

Something glowing in the pile of steel and giant monkey robot parts.

"What is that" Buttercup went as they all got closer to the glowing.

As they got closer the glowing popped out and…..

((Thank you for your patience guys, IM AM SOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG))


End file.
